The present disclosure relates to a vehicular light-emitting device and, more specifically, to a vehicular light-emitting device provided with a plurality of light sources.
Some vehicular light-emitting devices are provided with a plurality of light sources. Such a vehicular light-emitting device may exhibit various lighting effects by lighting up the plurality of light sources simultaneously or sequentially.
For example, in Japanese Patent Publication JP 2012-17063 A, in a vehicular light-emitting device provided with a plurality of LEDs, in order to suppress brightness unevenness from being generated in the emitted light from the LEDs, a structure for reflecting the light from each LED and diffusing the light widely is provided.
In order to suppress brightness unevenness of the plurality of light sources, if the lights from the plurality of light sources are reflected and mixed, there is a fear that identification of which light source of the plurality of light sources is lit is ambiguous and the performance property of illumination is reduced. On the other hand, if the number of the light sources is increased, there are concerns in terms of power consumption and cost.